


Home

by Novakiel



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 15:01:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14138499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Novakiel/pseuds/Novakiel
Summary: Thomas wakes up in a strange place after being shot, but it's not what it seems.





	Home

He opened his eyes to the bright white of sunlight. He blinked furiously through the blinding pain and wondered how long it’d been since his eyes were open. He felt the breeze on his bare skin and tried to take in his surroundings. There was grass, and trees, and blue skies. There were no buildings, no fire, no smell of rotting flesh, no sound of gunfire. It was ultimately disorienting. He was lying in a fort made of twigs. He stood up and walked further out into the open, and realized what this place looked like. It was the Glade, the Glade without walls. He felt like he couldn’t breathe. He started gasping and that’s when he saw someone running towards him.  
“Hey, are you okay?”  
Thomas just stared forward, not trusting his eyes.  
“You can’t be real.”  
“You’re okay, it’s okay Thomas.”  
“No, you’re dead.” His eyes were darting around, searching for an answer. Searching for a means of escape. His legs were trembling with frustration.   
“Tommy, look, look at me.” The moment their eyes met, Newt’s deep brown eyes began swallowing him whole.  
“I’m right here, It’s alright.”  
Everything was spinning, he could hardly continue to stand. Newt grabbed him and held him at arm’s length.  
“Tommy, just listen.”  
So he did. He breathed in deep and took it in. The bright blue sky, the soft green of the grass. But then Newt, Newt was in front of him. His hair was messy like it always was and he had that same look on his face. The look he always had when he was looking at Thomas. He remembered the nights with him in the Glade, he remembered the way he felt when he was beside him. Then suddenly remembered that night in the city. He remembered what Newt’s face looked like then. The fear in those beautiful eyes. He remembered the pain in his side from the bullet, but he couldn’t feel it. And suddenly everything was still. He was calm in Newt’s arms. So calm, he couldn’t even feel his heart beating. But then... It wasn’t. It wasn’t beating. He was lighter than air. Memories rushed back into his head. Newt looked into Thomas’s eyes as if he was searching for realization.  
“Don’t you see Tommy,” he smiled, “we finally got our heaven.”


End file.
